El mundo es redondo
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: [Para Genee] A veces Taichi mira a su lado y puede ver a Sora.


_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. A Genee, por su cumpleaños._

* * *

 _Ella tomó el camino de la derecha._  
 _Y él, el de la izquierda._  
 _Pero olvidaron algo._  
 ** _El mundo, es redondo._**

* * *

A veces Taichi mira a su lado y puede ver a Sora.

Es una visión tan nítida, irreal, que la quiere tocar con la punta de sus dedos pero teme. Es Sora en rojo, con el pelo siempre corto bailando con la brisa y sonrisas con hoyuelos que ella no puede borrar. Es Sora en rojo, con los besos del sol en la piel y pecas tímidas adornando su nariz.

Es Sora en rojo, con el color del emblema que brilla con más intensidad cuando ella trata de ocultarlo y que los toca, a todos, de sutil manera. Es Sora en rojo, que lo mima con una caricia transparente y lo sostiene como un pilar inquebrantable. Es Sora en rojo, con sus ojos nebulosos que hablan de secretos que nadie sabe y recuerdos que él puede atesorar, porque en parte los siente suyos.

Taichi mira a su lado, sin dar un paso adelante o uno atrás, y allí está Sora pintada en rojos, tan cerca y tan lejos que estira la mano y no la puede alcanzar.

Se pregunta, entonces, ¿cómo sería si ella quisiera alcanzarlo a él? ¿Y si lo mirase al menos?

 _Mírame_ , piensa. _Mírame_. Pero ella no lo mira, siempre tiene sus ojos vagando por todo lo que la rodea más allá. Esos instantes, distantes entre sí, son dolorosamente cortos. Se siente egoísta cuando desea que lo mire solo a él así que la anima a que abra los brazos hacia otros horizontes. No se le puede pedir al cielo que se limite a uno.

Taichi mira al frente y camina, pero sabe que Sora está justo a su lado y que sonríe, y eso le basta.

Algún día, quizás él se gire para verla cuando ella lo esté mirando y estiren sus manos a la vez, para alcanzarse el uno al otro. Quizás.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

A veces Sora mira a su lado y puede ver a Taichi.

Aunque no parezca, Taichi es naranja. Es el naranja de las tardes juntos, el naranja del amanecer que los abraza. Es el naranja del fuego que arde en sus corazones, el que los empuja como un motor cuando están detenidos. Es un naranja que no quema, pero que abriga. Un naranja que no destruye sino que consuela. Taichi sonríe su sonrisas de sol, y ella cierra los ojos para que no la luz no la ciegue. Sus manos la sostienen cuando se descubre inestable en tierra movediza y es su gravedad la que la mantiene en pie.

Para Sora, Taichi es naranja aunque sus ojos sean color chocolate y su cabello sea un desorden del mismo tono.

A veces, cuando Sora mira a su lado, ella se pregunta... ¿cómo sería si él me viera a mí también? Pero Sora no quiere ser mirada por el sol, que muestra sus defectos y que brilla tanto y de tan cerca. Él es sol, pero ella no se siente cielo suficiente. Esas veces, cuando añora su mirada, se percibe distante del mundo. Extiende la mano, para tocarlo con la punta de sus dedos, pero se arrepiente y aprieta su brazo contra su pecho, contra el latido de su corazón.

Sora mira al frente, con Taichi justo a su lado y camina. No necesita mirar para asegurarse que está ahí, aunque lo hace para cerciorarse que es feliz. Él camina a su lado y ella lo sabe, sin ver. Ella lo siente, sin voltearse. Ella puede vivir así, mientras sean.

Algún día, tal vez ella lo mire cuando él la esté mirando y estiren sus manos al mismo tiempo, para alcanzarse el uno al otro. Tal vez.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

— _¿Seremos amigos para siempre y por siempre jamás?_ —Sora pregunta, cuando se atreve. Más allá de los cambios que llegan sin aviso, las mariposas que vuelan a una vida nueva y los caminos que se alejan tanto que le preocupa perderlo de vista, quiere saber si él será parte de su vida sin importar lo que pase.

Taichi promete con un sello de dos letras, más allá de la distancia, de las vidas paralelas que se cruzan y los hilos rojos que están tan enrededados que los marean. Él promete y ella le cree, porque no necesita más, jamás necesitó más. Siempre ha creído en él.

—Sí.

 _El mundo es redondo._

Sora, a veces, se pregunta. Taichi, en ocasiones, quisiera saber. Otras, ella es porque él allí está y él es con ella a su lado. Y _siempre,_ ellos son.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Gen!

Leí que era tu cumpleaños y mi plan inicial era actualizar Ecuaciones, contradicciones y pelirrojos pero terminé escribiendo esto que... es Taiora, de alguna forma. Súper corto, casi sin sentido, pero con mucho cariño.

Espero que tengas un día muy especial, con muchos regalos y cosas ricas (siento que estoy personificando a Agumon). ¡Feliz, feliz día!

La frase al comienzo no es mía, pero no sé quién es al autor.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
